Blood War
by Eggroll
Summary: Draco comes into hisinheritance as a Vampire.He however isn't a vampire, he's from a clan of Ancient Creatures from the vampire familycalled,"Yorushi". Draco tries not to feed and is on the verge of insanity when Harry comes along,why is Ron acting strang
1. Chapter 1 Love hurts

A/N PLEASE READ!: Any creature that anyone has never heard of belong to me and only me! If i see someone use something even SIMILAR to this then i willhunt you down. It took me weeks to find the perfect creatures and I'm very protective of my new creations. I'm sorry if I sound mean but I'm just making sure noone will take my plot line. And i promise this one will go a little faster with the plot...once again I'm sorry if i sound harsh but i have no choice....  
  
Title: Blood War  
  
Summary (READ THE SUMMARY!): Draco has come into his inheritance as a Vampire. Then everyone finds out that he isn't an actual vampire but he is from a clan of Ancient Creatures from the vampire family called, "Yorushi". Draco becomes secluded and tries not to feed until he is on the verge of insanity, then along comes a certain black haired gryffindor who turns out to be Draco's mate. Harry's world turns upside down as he tries to accept the fact that he is to be bound to Draco forever, on top of all that Ron is starting to try and seduce Harry! Why? What is Ron hiding from Harry? And why does he have fangs?  
  
Rating: R ( NC-17 for the people who want it to be)   
  
Warnings: Very descriptive bites. Fluffy moments. Very out of character Harry and possible Draco. Oh, and the Malfoys are WAY out of character too.....actually everyone is out of character in this story Oo It is also very very VERY dramatic.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Hello, I'm Eggroll and you have now entered my world.   
  
Someone who is not a true member of my world has little chance of surviving.   
  
Good luck stranger...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
50 years ago-   
  
Screams...that was all i could hear...as if they were permanently burned into my mind. Horrible, everything was going so very wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen. I didn't mean to! I didn't mean to kill...but my hunger got the better of me. Damn you mother, damn you for being who you were. Why did i have to be born this...this thing? Now everyone hates me...I know what I'll do. I'll leave. Maybe I'll die of hunger and I'll be able to be at peace. That's what I'll do....That way nothing will go wrong.......  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Present time-   
  
Draco Malfoy had been looking dreadful for days. He was paler than usual, his hair was unkept and hanging over his eyes. Which were not their usual bright and evil, but dull and bored. His skin was sunken and he was so deathly pale that if he laid down in the snow noone would see him. He wasn't eating however his strength had shot up. His interests have done a major dive bomb too. He has lost his liking in Quidditch, bullying others, baiting Pansy and yes...he has even stopped insulting Harry Potter.   
  
It was Transfiguration class, Draco kept looking at Harry every half hour and each time he has caught Potter staring at him. When the bell rang Draco grabbed his books and walked quickly out of Mcgonogall's classroom. This period for Draco was free so he made his way to the great doors and walked over to the lake when he stopped. "How long are you planning on stalking me Potter?"  
  
"As long as it takes." Harry said as he appeared from behind a tree.   
  
"For what?"  
  
"For me to figure out what's wrong with you."  
  
"Nothing is wrong with me."  
  
" That's bullshit and you know it."  
  
"Why do you care Potter? You hate me!"  
  
" No i don't..."  
  
Draco turned to look at Harry and Harry spoke again, "I never hated you. I was just defending myself and my friends. Besides, I'm worried about you."  
  
Draco's eyes widened. He turned from Harry, stared at the lake and whispered, "You don't hate me."   
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"You're...worried...about me."   
  
Harry walked forward and put a hand on the blonde's shoulders. Draco spun around so quickly that Harry didn't even have time to blink. Draco grabbed Harry's upper arm and twisted it. Harry screamed in pain."Never,"Draco hissed, twisting Harry's arm."Ever," Twist. Scream. "Touch. Me. Again." Twist.   
  
Harry screamed again and nodded frantically. "Let me go Draco! Let me go!"   
  
Draco let go of him and Harry fell backwards on his butt. He looked up and saw Malfoy sneering at him, there was laughter in his eyes, "Are you worried about me now?"  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Harry was sitting in the common room examining his arm carefully. Draco had really messed up his arm! Gee! There were bruises and a visible hand print. When he heard the portrait hole open and close he covered his arm quickly with his robe and picked up a book he didn't notice was upside down until it was too late. "Um, Harry?" Ron said  
  
Harry gulped and said, "Yeah?"  
  
"You doknow that your book is upside down right?"  
  
"Oh...um so it is!"  
  
Hermione and Ron raised an eyebrow and looked at each other. Harry put the book down, laid back in his chair, pressed his knees to his chest and placed his chin on his knees. "Harry, What's wrong."  
  
Harry gave a wave of his hand, signaling the dismissal of the subject."Hey Harry, What's that on your arm."   
  
Harry winced and tried to hide his arm bit Ron was too fast for him. Ron grabbed his arm and Harry cried out, making Ron let go of his arm. Harry whimpered in pain and held his arm to his chest. He looked up at Ron and Hermione with watery eyes. They both looked stunned, concerned and confused at the same time, "Harry, what's wrong?"   
  
Harry sighed and uncovered his arm, showing his two best friends the hand print. Hermione immediately gasped and went over to Harry, carefully held Harry's arm, checking him over. Ron finally got over his shock and said, "Harry, who did this to you?"   
  
Harry looked down and mumbled, "No one."  
  
Ron narrowed his eyes and he sat down next to Harry. Harry just kept looking at the ground, and Ron just kept looking at him as if he was trying to read his mind. Harry looking Ron in the eye and Ron succeeded. "It was that bastard Malfoy wasn't it?"   
  
Harry gasped and said, a little too quickly, "No it wasn't!"   
  
Ron growled and said fiercely, "I'll kill the damn ferret!"   
  
He stood up and ran to the portrait hole. But Harry screeched, "No!" and grabbed Ron with his good arm. Good thing no one was in the common room because Ron turned to Harry and grabbed his shoulders. Harry gasped and he looked up at Ron's eyes and saw a strange mad glint in his eyes. "Why Harry? Lately you have been very concerned about Malfoy and not making fun of him like you used to! Why is it that you've been protecting him?!" Harry stared at him and suddenly he slapped Ron. Ron's eyes widened, his head to the side and a thin trail of blood began to drip from his mouth to this chin. Hermione gasped and said, "Harry!"   
  
Ron just kept his head to the side , staring at the wall. He licked a little of the blood from his chin with his tongue and his eyes moved to Harry, then his head. He then reached up and wiped the rest of the blood he couldn't reach with his tongue with his fingers. (Did that make sense?) He looked at it and began to rub the thick red liquid with his thumb and index finger. Ron looked at Harry and said, "I hope...that that is exactly what you did when Malfoy touched you."  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, but i guess my reflexes work better with you."   
  
Ron just looked at him, Harry stared back, turned away, and walked to the dormitories. His hand throbbing all the way...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Well, there is Chapter one of my new story! Hopefully you guys like it. Tell me what you guys think of it! Review! I love you!  
  
-Eggroll =O) 


	2. Chapter 2 The first appearence of the Yo...

Chapter 2- First appearance of the Yorushi  
  
Draco sat at the lake thinking, in the exact same spot he Harry left him just a couple hours ago. He was thinking over what the black haired boy had said, ' I never hated you...I'm worried about you...never hated you...Draco! Draco let me go!...Draco!'   
  
Draco covered his ears as Harry's pained voice filled his ears. It was very funny...or sad...that whenever he remembered something good about a person. He also always remembered how he hurt them. Draco shook his head, trying to get the other boy's voice out of his head. He began to shake madly as he felt his teeth start growing , just thinking about Harry. He was close, he cold smell him. Almost there...there! No! Draco couldn't let Harry see hin like this. Draco couldn't let anyone see him like this. Especially not Harry. Draco tried to hide but to his own surprise he yelled, "I HATE YOU!"  
  
"Draco?!" cried Harry, concern in his voice.   
  
Draco stopped, he was still shaking but he wasn't screaming anymore. He didn't even notice he was screaming in the first place. He covered his ears more firmly and knelt down and he hissed at Harry, "Go away!"   
  
"I told you Draco. I'll never go away until i find out what's wrong with you."   
  
Draco screamed and said savagely, "You have no idea how much your presence pains me!"   
  
Draco's words hurt Harry more than his fight with Ron. Harry frowned deeply and he was close to tears. "Potter, this is nothinglike your stupid little fight with your friends."  
  
Whoops, bad thing to say Drake...Tears began to fall from Harry's emerald eyes and he screamed, "You know what?! I'm fucking tiredof people reading me as if I'm a fucking book."  
  
Draco was beginning to crack, he was about to pounce on Harry if he didn't leave. He was so hungry..."Fine, I'm sorry ok?! Now could you PLEASE?!" He cried hoarsely.   
  
Harry blinked, Draco had apologized to him. Just to get him to leave. "Draco, sometimes i think that you think if you get close to someone you'll go crazy. You can't be alone forever." Harry said quietly before walking away. Draco was shaking madly and when Harry had disappeared up the stone steps he screamed so loud that from the trees behind him, birds erupted from their homes.   
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
That night in the Gryffindor common room everyone noticed that Harry and Ron were sitting as far away from each other as possible. Harry was reading 'Quidditch through the ages for the billionth time and Ron (who had a visible bruise on his cheek) was playing wizard Chess with Hermione.   
  
Harry then suddenly slammed his book down, making everyone jump and stare at him, and began to rub his temple. He got up and walked to the dormitories, everyone thought he was finally going to bed until he came back with something over his shoulder and a crisp piece of parchment in his hand. "I'm going for a walk. Don't wait up, " He announced to Hermione.   
  
Hermione looked up from her bishop (who was begging Ron's queen for mercy) and said, "Harry?" He stopped, "Be careful Harry."  
  
Everyone gasped. Hermione? Bossy-don't-break-the-rules Hermione was letting Harry go out after curfew? Hell has frozen over...  
  
Without turning around, Harry nodded and walked out of the portrait hole. Outside, Harry put on his invisible cloak and looked down at the Marauder's map. He blinked when he saw a dot moving around fast on the 4th floor. It was labeled, 'Draco Malfoy.'  
  
Harry stared as the dot went crazy. Moving from one direction to another, bumping into things and shattering everything. Harry began to run towards the 4th floor, but when he got there...no Draco. But, the map! It said Draco was standing...right in front of him? What the hell? How the hell did that happen? The map must be broken, Draco was certainly notstanding in front of him...unless..."That's right Harry, look up."  
  
Harry looked up and gasped. There, on the ceiling, sitting Indian style, was Draco Malfoy, smirking at Harry. Harry mad sure that the cloak was tightly around him, still looking up at the smirking Draco. Draco laughed evilly. "Potter, it doesn't matter if you're wearing an invisibility cloak. I can see you fine."  
  
Harry dropped the cloak, "How?" He asked. Draco stood up and began to pace on the ceiling. "How indeed."  
  
"Draco," Harry said, "What is wrong with you? You're paler than usual, you keep to yourself, you knew about my fight with Ron, you knew what i was thinking just now, you can see through an invisibility cloak, and your walking on the CEILING for god's sake! How can you do these things?"  
  
Draco laughed evilly. He threw his head back and laughed so loudly that it made the little hairs on the back of Harry's head stand up. "You still haven't figured it out yet Harry?" He ordered, "Why i wouldn't let anyone touch me, talk to me, or even get near me? Do you know what i have been suffering these past few days?! Do you?! I'm a vampire! If i came in contact with a human right now they wouldn't live long enough to SCREAM! I haven't fed in DAYS. Back at home i would settle from my parent's blood or even an animal or two. But now! I can't!"  
  
"Why not?" Harry yelled back, "There are tonsof animals in the forest. Even Hagrid may be able to get something for you! Why are you letting yourself suffer!"  
  
Draco was suddenly in front of him. He slammed Harry against the wall," Your so god damn innocent Potter...I need my mate."  
  
"Once my kind reach a certain age they can't live off of animals or even a regular human. They have to find their mate. Their mate will give blood repeatedly and nothing will happen to them. If i don't find my mate in a certain amount of time...I'll die."  
  
Harry gasped. Draco let go of him and Harry slid down the wall. His nightshirt falling from his shoulders...Draco saw Harry's exposed neck and shivered. "Potter, pull up your shirt. Your neck...I won't be able to control myself."  
  
Harry realized the problem and pulled up his shirt, "How do you know? Who your mate is, i mean."  
  
"It's the person that tries to protect me the most. It's sort of whoever i fell strongly about. However, it is very dangerous. Some yorushi think that they are feeling their mate but all they feel is lust and they feed from the person and the person dies. People who have been fed from havedied. You see if i drink from a mortal just because I'm starving, I'll die. Because it is considered 'dirty' blood."  
  
"Dirty blood?"  
  
"It's not noble blood or the blood of my mate, so it's dirty blood."  
  
"Noble blood?" Harry asked weakly.   
  
"Your retarded!"  
  
"I am not!" Harry said defensively, "I just don't know a lot of this kind of stuff."  
  
"Noble blood is blood that is offered to me. When a person offers me their blood they are considered a noble in the vampire's family, because that person was willing to give their life for me."  
  
'When a person offers me their blood...'  
  
Harry ran this line in his head for a bit. He made a decision, he ripped his nightshirt collar off, leaving his entire neck exposed. He moved close to Draco, who had sat down, and said, "Drink."  
  
Draco laughed and shook his head. Harry then said, "Come on, you can't die from it because i offered it to you and if i die...Well...it doesn't matter to me if i die or not. What do you have to loose?"  
  
Draco thought a moment, and nodded. He motioned for the younger boy to come closer. Draco spread his legs so Harry could crawl between them and rest his head on Draco's shoulder. Draco began to run his finger across the sensitive skin of Harry's neck. Tracing the vein hidden beneath the soft flesh. Harry shivered as Draco lowered his head to Harry's neck. His eyeteeth going down past his bottom lip. Harry tensed, getting ready for the bite. And just as Draco was about to sink his teeth into Harry's neck..."STOP MALFOY!"  
  
Draco's head shot up and Harry heard hissing and saw a clash of Red and white-blonde hair before Draco disappeared without a trace. Harry was still kneeling, his hands at his side, he didn't believe what had happened. His eyes were glossed over and unfocused as he slowly sat on his feet. He saw a male with red hair in front of him and a pair of thin arms circled his waist, trying to make him stand up. It was Ron and Hermione.   
  
Harry leaned back on Hermione and the last thing he saw before blacking out was Ron giving him a death glare....  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()   
  
Yay!! Tell me how you like it! REVIEW PEOPLE!!! I NEEEEED REVIEWS!!   
  
I'll get chapter 13 of JHS soon i promise!! I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll =O) 


	3. Chapter 3 The Game Begins

Thank you to all the people who reviewed! Here is chappie 3!   
  
Chapter 3- The game begins  
  
When Harry came to he looked around and saw his cloak neatly folded on a chair with the marauder's map on top of it, Hermione was reading a book called 'Yorushi'...Ron was nowhere in sight.   
  
He looked over to his right and groaned, wishing he hadn't because there was a red light next to him, and the brightness made his head pound. Hermione looked up when she heard the groan and sighed in relief. She walked over to Harry and when he saw her he said, "Hi."  
  
"Harry, thank God, " She said happily. Harry smiled, then all the things that happened with Draco came flooding back. He frowned and said, "What happened?"  
  
"Harry, I need to know something and i need you to be very honest with me."  
  
Harry nodded.   
  
"Harry...Did Draco bite you?"   
  
Harry narrowed his eyes, "Why?"   
  
"Because Harry...Draco Malfoy is a yorushi."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Draco was in the room of requirements, the room was full of vases, priceless figurines and expensive platters and discontinued patterns (my mom works in a figurine store so i know a lot about them).....All of which were being broken and thrown against the wall by an angry and screaming Draco. He got the last one, imagined it to be Ronald Weasley 's face. His eyes turned blood red and the vase exploded.  
  
Draco sat there panting. His eyes turned back to normal and he slumped into the nearest chair. He hated Ron Weasley. Even more than he used to. Hated him for being who he was...  
  
Draco stood up and went to the middle of the room. He closed his eyes and let his aura leave his body. Draco's body crumpled and fell to the floor as the silvery green aura roamed through Hogwarts. Entering every room, every secret hiding place, every little crevice. Until he entered the Gryffindor common room...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Harry was about to ask what a yorushi was when he felt a presence enter his body. It was warm yet so very cold. It went into his skin, into his lungs, into his very soul, making his hands reach up to his neck. He was choking...He couldn't breathe... Hermione screamed and Harry fell back, twitching madly until the feeling left him...allowing him to breathe again...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
The silvery substance seeped out of Harry's skin and disappeared. A moment later Draco's eyes opened. The silvery eyes were unfocused as he got up. Then they went back to normal when Draco felt the presence of another enter his domain.   
  
"You know now don't you." The person said.   
  
"Yes." Draco replied.   
  
"I hope you know what this means."  
  
"I do know...Very well in fact. My family has been teaching our history to me for years. Or have you forgotten that?"  
  
"Not at all." The person said chuckling.  
  
"He is mine. You are not allowed to touch him."  
  
"I am allowed to do as i am supposed to."  
  
"He is mine." Draco repeated.  
  
"The game starts now Malfoy, and i will do anything. You hear me? Anything, to win over Harry's heart. Do not interfere blood sucker...or i will kill you..." the figure said as he disappeared.  
  
"You can try..." Draco said through gritted teeth, "You can try...but you can't win..."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I hate it how i have to be so dramatic O.o   
  
But it can't be helped, i am who i am (does dramatic pose)

Sorry it's so short but think of it this way, if they are short i'll get them out faster :)   
  
Anyway! Thank you for so many reviews! Keep 'em coming! I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll =O)


	4. Chapter 4 Hermione the textbook

Chapter 4- Hermione the textbook   
  
After Harry could breathe again, Hermione asked him what happened. After taking large gulps of air he tried to explain the feeling. "It was so weird 'Mione; It was like, this cold but hot feeling. Like it was so cold it was burning me. It went into my skin and I couldn't breathe. I felt something inside of me, searching me, then this weird greenish-silvery gas seeped out of my skin and disappeared!"   
  
"Gas? Harry there was no gas."  
  
"There was somethingHermione." Harry said irritated, "I saw it..." Harry shook his head and asked, "Now, what did you say Draco was?"   
  
Hermione blinked and answered, "A Yorushi."  
  
"Which is...?"  
  
"Oh honestly Harry! Don't you pay attention in class?"  
  
"Unless I think it's something I need to know...no."  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well, you doknow what a vampire is right?"  
  
"I'm not thatstupid Hermione."  
  
"Well, a Yorushi is like a Vampire; however they are not afraid of the sun like regular vampires are. They DO share many qualities: their fear of holy objects, the need to sleep in a coffin underground or in a secluded area..."  
  
"Their need for blood..." Harry said slowly.  
  
Hermione nodded, "Yes, but they need a different kind of blood; the blood of their mate. Their mate will supply them with blood repeatedly because that is the reason they were  
  
born...to be loved by and feed their Yorushi mate. They can't drink from anyone else. When they are young however, they can drink the blood of animals or the blood of their parents. It's kind of like how muggle women or witches breast feed; however Yorushi mothers don't feed their young from their breasts but either from their neck or their wrist.   
  
"After they reach 16 years old their body and aura begin to desire their mate, and they can no longer feed from their parents or animals, they must detain themselves until they find their mate; however they CAN drink noble blood -- which is blood that's offered to them. It's called noble blood because a person who offers their life for a Yorushi is considered a noble in the eyes of the Yorushi's family. The other type of blood is dirty blood which they are not allowed to drink because it would kill them."  
  
"Why would they die? They drank blood from someone other than their mate...big deal." Harry said   
  
"Harry it is against what the Yorushi believe to kill in cold blood." Hermione said. Harry nodded, "Ok, How do they know that someone is a Yorushi's mate? I asked Draco and he just started taking nonsense."  
  
"Well, the Yorushi's way of finding their mate is unknown because it's sacred; however they say that the Yorushi's way is always accurate, and it's the most beautiful love ever." Hermione said dreamily.   
  
"Ok, one more thing Hermione...Can you please stop saying 'However'? It's starting to get annoying." Harry said smirking.  
  
Hermione smacked him and said, "Harry this is serious. You could have died."  
  
"Hermione I think that I would have survived a vampire bite. Besides, I  
  
wouldn't have let him drink enough of my blood for it to kill me anyway."  
  
"Harry, it's not like in the movies where a vampire kills by drinking  
  
too much blood, even if he only drank a mouthful you would die."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Harry, when a Yorushi drinks blood that is dirty -- or even noble – they shoot venom into the human's blood stream, because Yorushi have this vela-like beauty. If they didn't shoot venom into the bloodstream then the human would go insane wanting to be the Yorushi's mate. So… being the reasonable creatures that they are, the Yorushi believe that death by poison is better than to going mad with need and suffering until you finally die."  
  
Harry nodded, he looked up, and Hermione said, "Harry, if Draco had  
  
bitten you...you wouldn't be alive right now."  
  
"I...wanted...to…" Harry said quietly.   
  
"What?" Hermione said stunned.   
  
"I wanted him to bite me...I. I didn't want him to suffer anymore..."  
  
"Harry, you don't know what you're saying."  
  
"Hermione, you have to understand, "Harry said as calmly as he could, "You didn't see Draco tonight. He was hungry, I could tell. He was on the verge of snapping. He needs blood, or he'll die."  
  
How could this be? Hermione was staring at Harry as if he was insane. What was so wrong with wanting to help Draco? What was so fuckingwrong? Harry is trying to do a good deed here!  
  
"Harry, Harry listen to me. Yorushi are good hunters and even better at persuasion and charm. They can turn any unwilling donor to a verywilling one. That is what 'Yorushi' means: 'Night Death'. He'll survive somehow."  
  
Harry was breathing very hard through his nose now. Hermione sighed and then said, "Get some sleep Harry. Tomorrow is Saturday and you can sleep in. I'm putting wards around the room, so don't try and sneak out 'cause I'll know."   
  
She kissed Harry on the cheek and left. Harry lay down, and in minutes he was asleep......  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Yay!! Chapter finally out! 5th chapter coming out in a couple of seconds. hope you guys like it!   
  
Special thanx to Sarah who is now my beta for this story   
  
i recommend her services if you want her to beta your story email her at   
  
She dosen't bite i promise, thank you Sarah you are amazing! i love you!! Thank you to all my reviewers as well. I love you all!   
  
Cookies for youuuu!!  
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	5. Chapter 5 déjà vu

Chapter 5- déjà vu  
  
When Harry woke, he was in the exact same spot as Hermione had left him. He looked over at the clock: 4:30 p.m. Harry groaned, he had slept through morning and lunch and now it was almost dinner. He got up and then stopped.  
  
"Stay away from him Harry, he's bad news." Harry turned to find Ron staring at him with narrowed blue eyes.  
  
"How would youknow Ron? You don't know him." Harry replied. "I know more about him than you do Harry, and I'll tell you now. He's trying to steal you away from me."  
  
"You?! Ron you don't own me." Harry said narrowing his eyes.   
  
"I meant usHarry, Hermione and me. We care about you a lot. We don't want to loose you. Don't you care about us Harry?" Ron said in a silky seductive voice. He moved closer, and his hands caressed Harry's cheek. Harry was in a trance, those blue eyes looked so inviting...it would be so easy to give in...so good...he could just sit there, curl up next to Ron and let the other boy caress away his fears and thoughts.  
  
Harry didn't even register when Ron moved in to kiss him. His lips curled up into a smirk. But instead of kissing him, Ron lowered his lips to Harry's neck, and Harry faintly heard him say, "I Win," before sinking his teeth into Harry.......  
  
Harry screamed as he sat up in the bed, covered in sweat. He was panting heavily as he reached up frantically to touch his neck. He sighed in relief when he felt nothing there. He turned to the clock and checked the time: 10:30 p.m. The-Boy-Who-Lived threw the sheets away and lay down, letting the sweat on his body cool. He sat up and stopped.  
  
"Stay away from him Harry, he's bad news." Harry gasped and turned to find Ron, just like in his nightmare.  
  
Without thinking Harry said, "How would you know Ron? You don't know him."  
  
"I know more about him than you do Harry, and I'll tell you now, he's trying to steal you away from me."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes,"You don't own me Ron."  
  
"I meant us Harry, Hermione and me. We care about you a lot. We don't want to loose you. Don't you care about us?"   
  
'Oh god no...' Harry thought as Ron moved closer to him.  
  
"No...Not again." Harry said quietly. This feeling...he has felt it before; the entranced dazed feeling. The feeling he felt only a few moments before. No, he couldn't let Ron do this to him...not again...  
  
Ron lowered his lips and Harry found that he couldn't move away. Ron's lips were inches away from his neck, Harry could already feel it. He tried to say something to stop Ron but his voice seemed to be frozen. He couldn't breathe...wait...he couldn't breathe! The entranced feeling began to fade and a new feeling emerged. A cold feeling; it was so colt it was burning him. It was in his skin, in his lungs, in his very soul. It was somehow choking him, yet it gave Harry the ability to speak again.  
  
When he heard Ron's whisper of,"I win," time seemed to stop....Draco! "RON! STOP!" Harry yelled as he pushed the redhead away with all his might. Ron fell backwards and onto his ass.He looked up at Harry with cold eyes that turned into ice and hissed at him, showing him his pointed fangs.  
  
Harry gasped, "Ron? What the?!" Ron was about to say something when his eyes widened. Harry turned to see Draco behind him. Draco reached forward, put his  
  
hand over Harry's eyes, pulled Harry to him, and walked into a black hole in the wall behind them. Harry wrestled the hand away from his eyes and found himself at the lake. He turned to Draco who was staring at him with gentle eyes. Draco looked beautiful in the moonlight. His hair looked white and framed his pale face making him look like an angel. His silver eyes went wonderful and they seemed to be the only thing on his face to showed emotion. Fangs were peeking between his lips and Harry was having trouble talking...  
  
"D-Draco? Draco what's going on? Is Ron a Yorushi too?"  
  
"That pig? A Yorushi? Never! Wait -- how did you know that I was a Yorushi? I only told you I was a vampire."  
  
"I have a very knowledgeable resource that is never wrong."  
  
"Which is…?"  
  
"Hermione."  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"If Ron isn't a Yorushi, then why does he have fangs?"  
  
Before Draco could answer, a red-faced redhead showed up out of  
  
nowhere.   
  
"YOU! YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO INTERFERE!"  
  
"I am allowed to protect my mate from people like you, Weasley." Draco said in a deathly calm voice.  
  
"HE IS NOT YOUR MATE YET MALFOY!" Ron yelled at the blonde. Ron made a move towards Harry but Draco hissed and lunged at the redhead. They were both knocked to the ground, and Harry screamed "NO!" but to no avail.  
  
Ron and Draco were wrestling; punching, kicking, and hissing at each other. Harry saw a flash of metal and gasped when a knife sunk itself into Draco's skin. He screamed as Draco made an animalistic howl and fell to his side.  
  
"DRACO!!" Harry yelled. Draco barely registered Harry screaming his name before he lost consciousness.....  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I'm evil smirk   
  
but not to worry chapter 6 will be out soon - -......and Draco DIES!! MWUAHAHAHAHHHA  
  
.......no i'm just kidding, thank you again to Sarah for beta'ing this story! Her email again   
  
I need reviews!! it helps my ego - -   
  
SO review and more chapters come out :)   
  
I love you all!   
  
-Eggroll=O) 


	6. Chapter 6 Never letting go

Chapter 6- Never letting go

(Harry's POV)

My heartbeat seemed to freeze as i watched Draco fall to his side with a small 'thump!' Ron smirked as he stood up and kicked the knife hilt, making the object sink deeper into Draco's flesh. Draco grinned and blood began to soak his shirt and trousers, blood also dripping from his mouth. Tears began to well up in my eyes as Ron leaned down and took the knife hilt and brutally pulled it out. Draco screamed in pain the same time i scream for Ron to stop. But i realize that my voice has caught in my throat. I watched as Ron pulled Draco up by his hair and put the bloody knife to his throat. I couldn't take it anymore...Draco was going to be killed...all because of me...it was all my fault...

Ron looked at me and said, "See Harry? I would kill for you! Now, after this beast is gone. Nothing will stop us from being together..."

I finally found my voice and i screamed, "NO!"

...just as Ron slit Draco's throat...I closed my eyes...it was over...and again i scream, "No!!!"...

(End POV)

...and again Harry screamed, "NO!" as he opened his eyes...

Ron and Draco were still fighting! But how? Had Harry dreamed the whole thing? But he couldn't have because he was there! He could feel the pain when Draco was stabbed...stabbed...stabbed! He could stop it! Harry focused his eyes on the fighting, hoping to God that his seeker skills would help him on, come on...there! A flash! Harry ran forward and pushed Draco off of Ron just as the redhead swung the knife. Draco's mouth was wide open and Ron screamed, it was an inhuman howl that made even Draco's blood run cold. Ron stood up and disappeared yelling into the night: "THIS IS NOT OVER MALFOY! IT'S FAR FROM IT!"

Harry stared and hugged Draco to him saying, "Your okay your okay your okay your okay..."

"Thank you Harry, I didn't even see that coming. But how did you know that Weasley was going to do that?"

"Long story, I'll explain later. Take off your robe so i can check for injuries."

"Harry I'm fine..." Draco mumbled as he clutched his side.

"Robe off now."

"No."

"NOW."

"Let me respond to that with....no."

Harry frowned.

"Take it off now or i take it off myself."

"Ooo promises promises!" Draco said grinning

"I said take it off!!"

"And I said no"

"TODAY DRACO SALAZAR MALFOY!" Harry yelled.

Draco winced as his sensitive ears began to ring and said, "I'm in trouble aren't I?"

Harry glared and Draco blushed. "Harry i don't WANT you to check me over."

"Why not?" Harry asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"Becaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaause." Draco whined pouting cutely.

"Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Robe. Off. Now."

"But Harry...it's embarrassing...."

"Please?" Harry asked as he put on the puppy dog face.

That was Draco's undoing as he sighed and hesitantly took off his robe, wincing. When he took it off Harry gasped. Draco's white shirt was stained red and there was a large gash in his shirt. "Draco–Draco lift up your shirt."

Draco lifted his shirt slowly and Harry leaned forward and put his hands around the open wound and Draco made a small muffled noise. Harry looked up and saw Draco had his pointed teeth barred and he had an eye open and the other one shut tight. (Think anime D)

"Sorry." Harry said

Draco only nodded. Harry continued to examine the wound and found it wasn't very deep. He pulled back and sat on his feet, "Ron did this didn't he? He got you with the knife."

Draco shook his head, "Thanks to you the knife didn't scratch me. Oh no, Weasley did this with his nails. Hiskind has long nails and like our fangs, they have poison on their tips. So when they scratch they leave the poison. But don't worry i managed to give him a couple of cuts too" Draco said grinning

"What is Ron?" Harry asked ignoring Draco's comment

"Ron is an asshole."

Harry rolled his eyes. "No, I mean what did you mean when you said 'his kind'"

"Ron is what we call a 'Chiteki' meaning 'blood enemy.' Chiteki are the only living enemy of the Yorushi. Obviously Hermione told you about how Yorushi need their mate to survive correct? -Harry nods- Well, people like Ron they, from the beginning, have tried to kill us off by stealing our source of power."

"Your mate." Harry filled in.

Draco nodded, smiling, tapping his temple and pointing at Harry. "Exactly. It's like the domino effect. We areimmortal but it doesn't count for anything 'cause when the mate dies so do the Yorushi. Anyway, when a Yorushi finds his or her mate a chiteki will always be there to try and steal him or her before the third bite is given."

"Third bite?" Harry asked confused.

Draco blinked once...then twice....then had a confused look on his face. "Don't tell me Hermione left out the most important part of the Yorushi's life...-Harry blinked-....the three bites...-Harry looks confused-....oh my god....the three bites is how the Yorushi claim their mate."

Harry's eyes widened and he leaned forward...encouraging Draco to go on. Draco sighed, "A Yorushi claims their mate by giving tem three bites on the neck. When a Yorushi has to feed he takes blood from either their wrist, or their inner thigh until the third bite is given. The first bite on the neck says that a Yorushi has chosen him or her and loves that person dearly. Second bite, a mind link forms. Where a Yorushi and his or her mate may talk to each other in their head, feel emotions, can know when the other is close or far, or if they are in danger. The third bite seals the contract. It bonds the Yorushi and their mate forever. It takes those marriage vows literally, 'till death do us part.' It's the chiteki's job to try and steal a Yorushi 's mate before that third bite."

"Do they 'steal them' quote unquote by biting them?"

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I'm plagued by psychic abilities." Harry said flatly

Draco chuckled and then began to wonder why his arms were hurting. He looked down and noticed he was still lifting his shirt up. He blushed and let his shirt fall, wincing when the fabric rubbed against the open wound. Harry reached forward, putting his hands on his thighs and said, "We need to take you to Madame Promfey to depoison you or whatever."

Draco gave him a look, "I don't need Madame Prude -Harry giggled- All I need is blood. Once I'm full i should regenerate and the poison should do nothing. I need my mate's blood."

Harry nodded, "Well do you know who your mate is? So we can get her blood."

"Ok 1) she is a he and 2) we don't need to go looking for him."

Harry blinked, not believing that Draco's mate is a boy and said, "Why?"

"Because, he is sitting right in front of me."

A/N PLEASE READ!

Sorry it took so long to get this out but at the end of August I got my internet taken away because my parents found out I was scaring the shit out of random people I found on there. So while I have been internet-less let me update you on a couple of things.

1) I am in high school now!! So, you people don't think that because of this amazing fact that Jr. High sweetheart is going to be abandoned. On the contrary I have actually finished this series on paper, it has an extraordinary ending but it's kind of hard to get it out since 'Blood War' and my brand new stories (3 of them, I will launch them as soon I can) are taking up most of my time. So please be patient with me while I try to update as frequently as possible.

2) You realize now that the updates will be very rare because my insensitive parents decided that I don't need the internet. So once again. Be patient with me

3) Now that I have no internet I would greatly appreciate it if you would help me out a bit by sending documents (cut and paste on word pad) of stories that you think are amazing. I like slash, any pairing, Harry-Draco or Harry-lucius preferred but I like anything really (no het please or I will shoot you), R or over unless it is such a good story that I have to read. Long term stories are better for right now (finished if possible) but I like one-shots too )

That way I will have something to do in between school and typing. My email can be found on my magigger (doesn't know what it's called) Thanks a lot!

4) I am very sorry this is not beta'd but I had very little time to get this on so I am soooooooooooooo sorry my wonderful and awesome beta but I will give you something to do later I promise.

I also realize that her email was not on the last 2 chapters I put up but what I did was I checked for her account on here and it is: marsbars07

Review!! Tell me how you like it!!

Next chapter is the first bite and I am halfway through writing it so yeah.

I love you all!!

-Eggroll O)


	7. Chapter 7 The first bite

sorry to the people who wanted to be my tmp. beta but i had to get this out ASAP since i'm going on a 5-day vacation and i wanted this out really really fast. I'm sorry for the inconvinience, thank you to all the people who answered my SOS. Here is the long-awaited chapter 7 of blood war with chapter 8 coming in in acouple seconds.

...sorry this is un'betad...

Chapter 7- The First bite

"W-what?"

"Harry why do you think me and Weasley were rolling around on the floor together? We weren't doing it for -fun-. You.Are.My.Mate."

"But-but i can't!"

"Harry." Draco said giving him a look.

"How do you know?"

"Harry, Didn't you feel me inside you."

Harry's eyes widened, obviously taking it wrong. "You perv!"

"I didn't mean it like that! Did you ever have a wierd feeling?"

"What kind of wierd feeling?"

"Anything. Something odd, out of place, something you've never felt before."

Harry looked at the ground, "Mmmmm..."

"Try to remember." Draco encouraged.

"A cold feeling?"

"Yes!"

"It was so cold, it burned. It was moving around in me, like it was searching for something."

"Yes, yes! That's it!" Draco asked looking excited.

"What was it?" Harry asked, looking at Draco.

"That was me." Draco said bluntly.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, it was my soul. That's how Yorushi find their mate. They enter their body and if the person fells their presence, then that person is their mate."

Harry nodded, "Then, I'm really your"

Draco nodded. Harry fell to his knees. Draco leaned down next to him and put a hand on his shoulder."Draco?"

"Yes?"

"Bite me."

"Hey! Don't mock me!" Draco pouted.

"Don't be stupid. I meant give me your first bite. Go ahead claim me or whatever you do!"

"Oh-well, are you sure? I mean you just barely found out, maybe your taking this a little too fast."

"Draco, you're starving. If you die i will never be able to live with myself. I want you to prove to me that i'm your mate." Harry said as he closed his eyes, bowed his head slightly and turned his head, showing his neck to Draco.

Draco reached forward, put a finger under Harry's chin and lifted his head up. Draco looked deeply into Harry's emerald green eyes, trying to find some form of hesitation or fear. But all he saw was confidence, trust, and something else he couldn't decipher. Draco smothed out Harry's colar, exposing his neck. Draco leaned forward and began to kiss Harry's neck. Harry shivered and he turned his head to the side to allow Draco more acces. Harry moaned when he felt Draco trace the vein in his neck with his tongue. Draco gently pushed Harry on the ground and laid on top of him, not once leaving his lips from Harry's neck. Draco sat up and looked down at his mate and licked his lips. Harry had his eyes closed and was panting, a trail of red staining his tanned cheeks. His neck filled with love bites. Draco leaned down again and whispered, "Are you ready love?"

Harry opened his eyes, letting Draco see eyes darkened with lust. He nodded and said, "Claim me."

Draco leaned forward and willed his teeth to move. He felt them descend past his bottom lip and he hissed as they locked in place. He heard running. Very faint, but with his sharp senses he could feel the earth beneath them shake with the pouding of feet. He looked up and saw Hermione running towards them. He looked up at the castle and his sensitive eyes saw Ron staring at him with hatred in his eyes. He turned back to Hermione who was screaming, "No!"

Harry put his hands on Draco's cheek and pulled his head to face him, "Ignore her Draco. Just bite me."

Draco noddded and leaned forward and without anymore hesitation he sunk his teeth into his mate's neck...

Harry screamed at the initial pain of his skin being penetrated, but after Draco began to draw blood from him, his eyes rolled to the back of his head in pleasure. The same sensations ran through Draco. The first drop of his mate's blood tasted so sweet and pure it was like drinking liquid sugar. It was so thick and creamy that it didn't take long for him to get a whole mouthful of his mate's lucious blood. He took a couple large mouthfuls and pulled back, making a long hissing noise as he did so. Blood was dripping from his mouth and onto his chin.

Blood seeped out of two puncture holes in Harry's neck, he was panting and his eyes were unfocused. Draco didn't even notice that Hermione was standing next to him, staring stunned at his blody teeth and chin. Harry took in a deep breath and closed his eyes. Draco carressed the side of Harry's face and said, "Open your eyes love."

Harry did. He looked up and saw Draco smiling lovingly as his teeth retracted. When they were fully retracted Harry asked,"Full?"

Draco smiled, "Very. Thank you love."

"Thank -you-." Harry said.

Draco leaned down and kissed Harry fully on the lips. Harry moaned and kissed back. They chose to ignore Hermione who was pulling faces and decided to just lay there and wait...wait until one of them needed oxygen and stop the kiss...but you know what? Oxygen didn't seem all that important, now...now that they have found each other...now that they found a reason to live...

TBC

This isn't over folks! Next chapter coming out soon!


	8. Chapter 8 Meet the parents

sorry this is so corny and sorry it is un'betad.

Chapter 8- meet the parents

Harry woke up with a splitting headache. He looked around and saw he was in a dark, nicely furnished room. The bed had black drapes around it and the blankets were made of black silk. The room was furnished with dark blackcherry polished wood and bloodred carpet.Black candles were floating in the corners in trios and a fire was roaring merrily in the fireplace. Looking around closely, he realized this must be Draco's room because most of the wall and shelves were pictures of Harry. Photographs, drawings, portraits: All of Harry. Harry sat up and looked to his right where he saw a couple of potions labelled 'headache reliever' and the other simply 'water'. He took the headache reliever and drank it, but it tasted so horrible he coughed and choked. He grabbed the water and drank. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, thanking draco mentally for the water. He put the glass down next to a book. He picked it up and studied it: Black dragon hide, silver embroidered sides and in blood red caligraphy it said 'Draco'. He opened it and gasped. Draco drew beautifully, some of his family, some of animals, some of his friends, but most of them were of Harry. Harry fingered through them until, "I see you've found my sketch diary."

Harry turned to see Draco. His shoulder length hair in a small ponytail, black velvet pants and a black robe with silver embroidery, a large white jewel encased in white gold and a silver garment, starting from the jewel, brushed the floor. Harry blushed and coughed, saying,"Draco you draw beautifully."

"My drawings are only beautiful because i draw you." Draco said smiling.

Harry blushed again and mummbled, "I'm not beautiful."

"Of course you are. Come here." Draco said holding out a slender and elegant hand.

Harry took it and followed Draco to the wardrobe. Draco opened the door and there was a mirror inside. The mirror giggled and said, "My my, Master Draco, this is quite the catch."

"See Harry? Even my mirror likes you. You're undoubtably beautiful."

"He's right, dear." The mirror said.

Harry shook his head, wanting to argue but decided against it. Instead he said, "Thank you."

Draco said goodbye to the mirror and closed the wardrobe door. "How long have I been out?"

"Three days." Draco said turning to look at him.

Harry gasped, "So long?"

Draco laughed, "I didn't expect you to wake right away after your first bite. That's how all the initial 3 bites are going to feel. Then you won't even blink when i take your blood."Draco said as he wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders and let the smaller boy lean on him. "You must be hungry." Harry said.

Draco smiled weakly and said, "Just a little. Nothing i couldn't handle."

Harry rolled up the sleeve of the expensive black pajamas that he was wearing and offered Draco his wrist. Harry could see the hunger in Draco's eyes and he wanted them to turn back into those intense mercury eyes he knew and loved. "I won't pass out again will I?"

"Nah, that's only if i give you your first three bites on the neck."

Draco took Harry's hand and parted his lips slightly. Showing Harry that his teeth were growing. He looked straight at Harry and Harry nodded. Draco sunk his teeth into Harry's wrist and Harry gasped at the slight twinge of pain but moaned as Draco began to suckle blood from the wound. Draco groaned as he tasted his mate's blood for the second time. When Draco was done, his teeth retracted. Harry noticed that he was still bleeding, so did Draco. He brought Harry's wrist to his mouth again and licked the blood from his flesh. Harry leaned forward and wiped some blood trickling from the corner's of Draco's mouth. "You always were a messy eater Draco." said a voice behin them.

They both turned to see a woman with blonde hair and piercing violet eyes. "Hello mother." Draco said.

"Hello." Harry said quietly.

Narcissa turned to Harry and said, "Draco, he's beautiful."

Harry blushed "Isn't he mother?" Draco said smirking at Harry.

"Very. Silky, yet barbarically messy, ebony black hair. Such radiant emerald eyes. The poutiest red lips i've ever seen. beautiful figure. Delicate frame. a voice that will make angels jealous. Yes, quite the catch. I approve greatly Draco. And glad, that you have finally found your mate."

Harry was beyond blushing when Narcissa finished 'describing' him. Narcissa turned to Draco and said, "Draco wipe off your chin. You are in the pressence of your mate."

Draco pouted and Harry giggled. Narcissa moved forward, taking a hankerchief and attempting to wipe Draco's chin. Drco kept moving around saying, "Mother! You're embarrassing me!"

Narcissa, using her vampiric speed, grabbed Draco's chin and wiped off his chin and the corner's of Draco's mouth. "Mother! Gerroff!"

Narcissa let go and smiled innocently at her son. "I'll leave you two alone now. Play nice now Draco." she said as she walked out of the room.

Draco scoweled at the door and turned to Harry and suddenly pounced on him. Harry squealed and Draco screamed, "RAWR!"

Harry laughed as Draco laid down and rested his head on Harry's chest. Draco wanted to take a nap with the rythmatic pace of Harry's breathing, but he knew better. Harry began to pet Draco's hair and he heard Draco mummble sleepily, "Don't...gonna fall asleep..."

"Go ahead love. I'll look through your sketch diary." Harry said as he put a hand on draco's cheek and combed his hair with his fingers.

"Stay away from the last page and you'll be fine." Draco mummbled as he fell asleep.

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Hmmmm, i wonder what's on the last page." he wondered aloud as he picked up the abandoned sketch diary.

He leafed through all the drawings until he got to the last few pages. When he turned the page he gasped. "What the"he said staring at the drawing.

It was again of him, but he was a bit...nuder...than he would have liked to be. Harry blushed. He gasped when the book was taken away from him by a redfaced Draco. "I thought i said don't look at the last page."

"I was curious!" Harry defended.

"Curiosity killed the cat." Draco argued.

"well, good thing i'm not a cat." Harry said

"Yeah well, your a lion so close enough!"

"Why did you draw me naked?"

"I...couldn't help it! Ok, i'm sorry!" Draco said as he stood up, went to a drawer and locked the book in it.

Harry smiled as he realized something, "Draco?...How did you draw it so -accurately-?"

Draco stopped and turned, looking suddenly scared. Harry raised his eyebrows and gave Draco a lopsided grin. "What do you mean?" Draco asked.

"I mean, how did you know that i have a mole on my inner thigh...and that i have birthmark on my stomach. Hmm?" Harry asked.

Draco looked around fearfully and said, "Oh, that! Oh well, you seeuhwhen you got here i had to change you into those pajamas. Andyeah."

"Uh-huh. And how -long- exactly did it take you to do this?" Harry asked.

"Ohabout an hour or two" Draco said nodding.

Harry clicked his tongue and puckered his lips to the side. Draco furrowed his eyebrows, shaking his head from side to side, "Alright, three."

"How come you couldn't 'help it'?" Harry asked.

Draco mummbled something and Harry said, "I'm sorry what was that?"

"It's because-" mummble mummble.

"Draco speak up, i can't hear you."

"IT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU DAMMIT!" Draco screamed.

Harry paused, "W-w-what?"

"I love you! I don't know when, I don't know why, I don't know how. But i fell for you. Pretty hard. This Yorushi buisness, it's not like i got a list of names, closed my eyes, ran my finger down the list and stopped at your name. Harry...do you know -why- you are my mate?"

Harry shook his head. "Because you complete me. I have loved you since that first time i saw you walk into that robe shop. My soul aches for you Harry. My body needs your blood because it is your essence. You will never have any idea how much i really need you to live. I love you so much." Draco said, tears running down his cheeks. Draco fell to his knees and sobbed in his hands.

Harry was parylized, "You...love me..."

Draco nodded into his hands. Harry fell to his knees too and wrapped his arms around Draco's shaking form. He rested his head on Draco's shoulder and whispererd in his ear, "Draco...I'm so sorry, I don't know if i can return those words. Atleast not yet. But when i am sure that i have feelings for you. You will know."

Draco again nodded, "However..."Harry said

Draco looked up, his eyes red from crying and his cheeks tear stained. Harry leaned forward and kissed away the tears still falling from Draco's eyes then moved on and captured Draco's lips in his own. Draco moaned and put a hand on Harry's cheek, pullung him closer.They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. It was lucius. "Father! Dammit why do you and mother always have to ruin a perfect moment."

"Hmmm, prehaps i'm psychic." Lucius said with dry sacasm, he then saw Draco's face stained with evidence of tears, "Were you crying?"

Harry giggled as Draco wiped off his eyes and said in a rather high pitched voice, "No."

Draco cleared his throat and repeated, "No."

"Crybaby." Lucius said smirking.

"Hey! I am not." Draco said pouting.

"Crybaby. I cannot believe i raised such a crybaby." Lucius said, pretending to look ashamed.

"You are tettering on the verge of death with that crybaby crack father." Draco drawled.

Lucius stared at him for a moment then said, "That's it. No more muggle t.v. for -you- young man."

"Damn, I was just starting to like 'the weekenders' too." Draco said pouting.

"What? You gonna start -crying-?" Lucius said smirking.

"Dooo NOT!" Draco said narrowing his eyes and pointing threateningly at his father.

Their babbling was stopped when Harry burst out laughing. They both looked at him and raised an identicle eyebrow, Draco's finger still raised. "What's so funny Potter?" Lucius asked, "Draco put your finger down. It's rude to point."

Draco realized his finger was still in the air and quickly lowered it. They turned to Harry who said, "It's just thatI just imagined the Malfoys to be a very...strict family."

"We -are- strict." Lucius said.

"Well, I never expected you to joke around with each other."

"No one really expects anything good from our family, because we seem so cold in public." Lucius said.

Harry nodded, "You guys are all extremely funny."

"Harry, he's being -mean- to me." Draco said pouting.

Harry smiled and said, "Yeah, and for once you're not getting all butt hurt about it."

Draco pouted. Lucius chuckled and said, "You know Potter? I think i may be starting to like you. And when are you going to -join- our family."

"Wha..."

Draco cleared his throat, "Uh, Father? I haven't really told him yet."

"You haven't? Well? Get on with it!"

"With what?" Harry asked looking between father and son.

Draco sighed. "Um, Harry? Later on, after the third bite...it's kinda required for a Yorushi and their mate to...marry."

Harry's eyes widened, "Marriage?" he asked stupidly.

Draco nodded. Lucius then said hopefully, "And me and 'Cissa would absolutely -love- a grandchild."

"Is that your way of hinting?" Harry asked smirking.

"I know, I'm so subtle." Lucius said.

"Yes, I never would have guessed that that comment was directed towards me." Harry said smiling.

"It's a gift." Lucius said winking at him.

"So?Does it bother you?" Draco asked.

"Not at all, I mean atleast i know i'm giving myself to someone who loves me. It was just...kind of sudden." Harry said smiling weakly.

"We won't force you to do anything you don't want to Potter. Well, we'll wait until -you- feel ready. However, if the wait is a little -too- long then we must speed the process a little, you understand." Lucius said.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Remember Harry, I love you." Draco whispered in his ear.

Harry nodded and kissed him. 'Hmm...Marriage...that dosen't seem so bad now...oh god...i'm going to marry Draco Malfoy! Hmm...Harry Malfoy...it has a nice ring to it...I like it...' Harry thought as he and Draco kissed.

He pulled back when he realized something. He plucked his lips from Draco's and said, "Wait! How the hell are we going to have children?"

TBC

That's all for now folks, hope i don't fall in the sea and die ok?

I'll see you all when i get back, i love you all!

Eggroll :O)


	9. AN Blast from the Past!

Hello everyone, it's been quite a while since I have logged on and updated my stories. And okay I have to admit, all the reviews and people who have added me as their favorite have guilt tripped me into finishing what I started all those years ago : P  
So congrats! Haha, I have come out of my hole in the ground and I will revise Blood War, give it a new name probably, make it WAY better, and hopefully delete the more embarrassing stories off of this account - -;;;

Let me say I do feel incredibly honored to have such a fan base, it's exciting to see so many people taking a liking to stories I wrote almost four YEARS ago when I had little sense of grammar or anything OO to be truthful, re-reading my old work makes me cringe a little. So I hope you all enjoy the revisions I am going to make and thank you for being patient with me for so many years.

-Sir Dizzy "Eggroll" Death

So expect some updates very soon!!


End file.
